Torn
by ForThoseWhoLikeToMoveItMoveIt
Summary: "It's a cold war that dates back centuries..." Except this one has an army of intellectually charged dolphins and some Kipper.


**Author's Note: Made by PoMlovah611 and I.**

**Pairing: Kowalski/Skipper.**

**~Natty.**

* * *

_Torn._

_~PoM~_

"Mm...Mmm...Kowalski..." Skipper moaned as the scientist kissed his neck.

"Shhhh..." the taller penguin brought his head up and touched their foreheads together, staring into his eyes.

The leader trembled, eyes shutting as that marvelous flipper of his soldier's continued to rub circles around his cloaca.

"Hmhmh... you're so cute..." the analyst purred, licking the leader's neck feathers lovingly.

Skipper gripped the taller's shoulders, a small gasp escaping his part beak.

"Hmhm~ Hey Skipper... Are you... forgetting something?" the scientist smirked.

"Huuuh...?" He asked a bit dazed from the pleasure.

Kowalski put his flippers on the leader's shoulders and rolled them over until Skipper was topping. "me..."

The leader panted, looking down on the penguin.

Kowalski pressed his beak against his, slinging his flippers around his neck.

Skipper pressed into it, starting to rub together and frot their entrances together.

The tall penguin moaned into the kiss, pressing himself more into it.

The commander pulled away his beak, burying his face in the analyst's neck as he thrust faster. "I love you...mgh..."

"HAah!" the scientist mewled, raking his flippers on the commander's feathers.

"T-tell me..." He grunted as he delivered another shove of his hips.

"T-tell you wh-whAT?" Kowalski asked between moans.

"Th-that you..love me..."

"I love you, Skipper... Ooh!~"

"That's it..."

"I love you so much~" Kowalski purred.

"Oh Kowalski!"

"Skipper~!"

"Harder!" The leader begged.

"Aaah mmnh~" the analyst moaned, moving his hips to meet his thrusts

"Oh! ...God! ...KOOOWAAALSKI!"

"Sk-Skipper!" Kowalski gasped, throwing his head back.

The leader came too soon, moaning out as he gave a full body shudder.

"S-sir...-" the lieutenant panted, staring at the exhausted leader. Ha had come. Why didn't HE as well?

But Skipper wasn't done yet, thrusting to bring the analyst to climax.

"AaHN! Faster Skipper!" The penguin cried, gripping the other's feathers tight.

The squatty bird spread the analyst's legs farther to open the cloaca more, his own cloaca rubbing inside of Kowalski's with more vigor.

"HMMH~! Oh! Skipper! A-almost~ Hnh~!"

"Come, Kowalski! Come!"

"Ghn~! S-SKIPPERR!" The lieutenant shrieked as he came, panting.

The commander rolled off his soldier to the side, catching his breath. He couldn't believe he'd done it again...

If he didn't feel so sexually relieved he'd just hate himself more.

He'd have to leave again on a mission.

Now the solo missions just came one after the other. If they were lucky they got a team mission once a month.

The war against dolphin menaces has certainly taken its toll since Blowhole mind charged all his fellow kin.

He was never around...and when he was around...this happened.

He felt like he was taking advantage...but he did love Kowalski...

"Mh~" Kowalski interrupted his thoughts."S-Skipper..."

The leader sighed and just shut his eyes tight.

The scientific penguin turned his head to stare at the leader. It didn't feel the same anymore... he could hardly see that little glint in his beautiful blue eyes... He could hardly feel the love anymore...

The penguin scientist sighed as well and sat up with much effort, looking down sadly.

"I...love you, Kowalski. You know that don't you?"

The other didn't reply, staring at the floor below with sadness sparking in his eyes.

"I love you." Skipper repeated more firm.

"...I don't believe you anymore..." the analyst murmured, blinking a tear away.

"What? Why?" Skipper frowned.

"I just don't see it anymore, Skipper... I... I just can't..." he gritted his beak and stood up on his feet weakly. "And it's got me doubting..."

"Doubting what?"

"Doubting... you..."

"Kowalski-"

"I just don't see it, Skipper... Not anymore..." he looked away, closing his eyes.

"I know I've been gone for a while but I still have the same feelings I always had...I just-" The commander sighed.

"You just WHAT...?"

The leader couldn't say it so Skipper just insisted louder. "I LOVE you Kowalski!"

"You just WHAT Skipper!?" Kowalski snapped. "I demand an answer!"

"I don't want to take advantage..." Skipper looked away.

Kowalski stared at him, not quite taking that as a valid answer.

"...Of you..." the leader was standing as well not but looking up at him. "I'm never around...and when I AM around we do...THIS. I just don't want to not come back one day and break your heart!"

The lieutenant looked away again, letting this process in his brain a bit.

"I love-"

"STOP IT Skipper! Just... stop..." he interrupted, lifting a flipper.

Skipper silenced.

"I'm TIRED of lies, Skipper..." Kowalski sniffed, wiping a tear off his eye with the back of his flipper.

"I'm not lying! Baby please!"

"DON'T call me that!" He shouted. "In fact, don't EVER call me that!" The analyst growled, beginning to walk out of the room.

"Kowalski!"

The penguin in question grunted and stopped where he was but not turning around to face him.

"What do I do?" Skipper pleaded.

"You... you lie too much..." Kowalski said finally.

"I just don't want you hurt! I'm handing myself over tomorrow and I-"

"Handing yourself over? T-to who?" The analyst spun around and stared at the leader in disbelief.

"I-It doesn't matter. I just don't want to leave you alone and its affecting my better judgement."

"Skipper, WHO are you handing yourself over to!?" he repeated the question. "It may not matter in YOUR eyes... but it matters to me! Tell me!"

"To the enemy...and then the war will stop. I'm doing it for you."

"Who EXACTLY is the enemy, Skipper. We have lots of enemies...and it wasn't just one of them that started this freezing war."

"Those stupid but not stupid intellectual dolphins...including you-know-who their leader."

"Skipper..." he blinked, shaking his head slightly. "No... y-you can't! Wouldn;t you rather die fighting than die in surrender?"

"It's to stop hundreds of penguin casualties...including yours. We're LOSING Kowalski! It's the only way!"

"We could always ask for backup!"

"From who? The leopard seals again? That's not going to work this time."

"Really? How can you say that if you haven't even tried!?"

Skipper just huffed.

"It's like you're so willing to give up! So willing to leave me!"

"I don't WANT to!" The leader shot back.

"Have you ever asked ME what you should do? NO! I have options that can avoid that! And did you BOTHER to even TRY to ask me? NO! Because I'm useless to the team! I'm useless to YOU!"

"Where are you getting all these assumptions?! I said I loved you and I mean that! I love you too much! Next week it'll be all the second in commands turns to fight in battle. I'm not about to let you go out there into a losing fight!"

"Well I'd rather die trying." Kowalski said firmly, staring at him. "Besides, if you surrender yourself there and the rest of us fight in the battle field, wont they use you to their advantage? They'll threaten to kill you and we'll have no choice! Are you really going to just GIVE them the upper hand?"

"No!"

"Then WHY are you giving yourself up!?" Kowalski bit his beak. "Didn't you think this through?"

"Ehh." The leader shrugged. "Not really."

The analyst sighed and looked away.

"I want to tie you up and lock you in a closet. Maybe I should." Skipper stared at him.

Kowalski looked up perplexed "What? Why?" He backed up a bit.

Skipper pinned him against the wall in a second.

"Let go of me Skipper!" The scientist glared.

The leader pressed their beaks into a firm kiss.

Kowalski blinked, still slightly struggling but kissed back anyway.

"You're making me crazy, soldier..." Skipper pulled away to say. "I love you." He forced the other's head up. "That's why I'm going through with it." Skipper released him, turning to leave.

"Skipper wait..." Kowalski called softly.

"You can't stop me."

"Maybe I can't... but if you cared, you'd stay... and ask me for... for better options..."

"I don't want to hear them."

"Wh-why not? I mean... they might be better..."

"They're NOT."

The penguin lieutenant stopped, staring at him with a hint of broken-heartedness.

Skipper was marching to the lab door. "I'm going straight into that dolphin-inhabited fortress and taking out Blowhole."

"Well... y-you can't go alone..."

"And YOU can't come along." The leader said back.

"Why not?"

"I'm NOT losing you in this fight." The shorter told him.

"I can fight for myself you know. I'm not a chick!"

"We're too close now. Maybe back when we were just working together. But not anymore."

"Skipper I-"

"NO. Stay here with Rico and Private!"

"I can't just let you run into a suicide battle!"

"You can if I tie you up and lock you in the closet."

"Skipper..." Kowalski glared.

"What?"

"I don't want to lose _you_..." Kowalski repeated what the leader had said earlier. "There has got to be a better WAY." The tall one gave him a short kiss on the cheek. "Please..." he whispered.

"Kowalski..."

"Hmmh?"

The shorter hugged him tight, shutting his eyes.

The analyst put his flippers around the leader in return, sighing.

"I'm so scared..."

"Hmh... that's a first... no wait... second... why are you afraid?"

"Either way. When Blowhole finds me...he's going to tear us apart..." Skipper looked away.


End file.
